Une marionette et un ange
by demdemyx
Summary: Après sa fuite de l'akatsuki, le jeune prostitué Deidara rencontre Sasori dont il en tombe amoureux.Personnage de Masashi Kishimoto


''une marionnette et un ange''

«Qu'ais-je fais pour me trouver dans cette chambre de motel minable à quatre sous,. J'ai pas fermé l'oeil de le nuit, ces la même rengeuine depuis des jours, l'homme dos à moi est endormit, ronfflant,bavant à même l'oreiller, déja couverte d'une mixture des plus dégoutantes, je me rappel à peine son prénom»

(Flash back)

« Kisame je te présente mon petit nouveau : Deidara»Confirme calmemant le premier homme, vêtut d'une cape noir, ornée de nuages rouge, signe de son organisation male saine.  
L'homme répondant au prénom de ''Kisame'' me fixe de ses yeux en fentes,.

« Tu vas tester la marchandise ce soir, si il est de bonne qualité, je connais quelqu'un qui vas me l'acheter très cher»Fini par dire le premier homme.

«Il est à croquer, mais il ressemble trop à une fille, coupe lui les cheveux»Répond ''Kisame'' en m'enpoignant la crinière.

Aussitôt, le premier homme lui tord le poignet et lui dit : ''Si j'apprend que tu lui à touché les cheveux, je te castre''..

(fin du flash back)

Le dit Kisame s'est retourné, il à posé un bras sur ma taille,.. J'ai envie de vomir,.  
À l'instant je me demande si je ne pourrais pas vivre pire. Pire que de servire de ''tester'' à cet homme immonde répondant au prénom de Pein.  
Est-ce que mon futur ''propriétaire'' sera ainsi : brusque, violent, sans aucun amour propre?  
J'ai envie de m'enfuir loing d'ici, changer de nom, courir,...»  
Mais la seul chose à faire est de me lèver tranquillement pour ne pas réveiller mon amant de la nuit et de traîner ma carcasse jusqu'a la salle de bain aussi crasseuse que le reste du motel.  
Je fais couler l'eau chaude, j'entre dans la douche et m'éffondre dans la beignoire, quelque larmes perlant mes joues mais inperceptiblent, alors que l'eau coule sur ma tête et mouille mes cheveux blonds,.  
J'ai envie de fuire cette enfer de merde, de baise, de protsitution ( oui, je suis un dit ''prostitué'' plutot, une marchandise, un esclave).  
Puis je me rappel de cette chanson qui est incrusté dans ma mémoire.  
« Il n'y aura pas de fleures, non pas cette fois, il n'y aura pas d'anges...»( et oui ce sont les seules paroles que je puisse me souvenir, mais elles me hantent depuis des lunes)

Le lendemain matin, Kisame me rammena très gentillement au bureau de mon ''maître', qui l'acceuillit à bras ouvert tel le parain de la mafia.

«Mon très cher ami, et puis cette nuit, la marchandise fut bonne ?» Demanda Le parrain.

« Bof, tu sais c'est un débutant, mais il s'est si prendre comme un professionnel, ton homme ne regretera pas son achat».. Répondit l'homme.

Le Parrain me regarde et me fait signe de m'approcher, il me fais m'asseoir sur le plancher sous son bureau,...

De là j'entendais tout se qu'ils se disent.

« Je vais appeler la marionnette dès ce soir» Affirma le maître.

Puis j'entendis Kisame sortir et le Parrain composer un numero de téléphone et parler a quelqu'un.

« Oui, c'est moi, ton bien sera prèt dès demain soir,...Oui...Oui...Non...Non, je ne te dis pas son prénom, tu lui en donnera un neuf lorsque tu le possèdera....  
Très bien»  
Puis il r'accroche son portable..

Soudain, il passe sa main dans ma chevelure blonde. Tel un chat et son maître, il manquerait plus que je ronronne gayment en me frolent pour avoir une sardine...

« Tu sais que tu vas me manquer chaton»

(Il m'a vraiment appelé chaton -_-'')

« Il a bien de la chance d'avoir la fortune pour t'acheter»

( ''Minou'' n'est pas content, il ronronne plus)

«Il va etre la demain,...Pour ce soir, je te ferai coucher dans un lit.»

(-_-'' Youpi, minou, il est ''happy)

Mon maître se penche et me regarde.

« Tu ne me remercie pas ?»  
(Miaou)

« Merci Pein-sama»,...Dis-je tout bas.  
«Non pour ce soir, c'est Pein...va te coucher»

( Comme promis, le soir venu j'eu le droit à un lit, et pas n'importe le quel. Un somptueux lit de satin et de velour noir , à baldequin, qui comptait au moin 30 oreillers.  
Le problème n'était pas que le lit soi moche, inconfortable...Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que Master pein allait offrir à son esclave un lit tout neuf?  
Bah voyon, par cette promesse, Pein entendait et s'assurait que ''mimine'' allait roupiller avec lui)

En entendant que ''master Pein'' pointe son nez percés dans l,enbrassure de la porte, je maudit toute sa richesse qu'il peut faire sur le dos de pauvres gens comme moi.  
je maudit aussi les gens tel que Scorpion qui contribue à cette malhonete richesse.  
Oups,...Pein est là, je fais semblant de dormir, mais il embarque sur le lit.  
-Tu dors? me chuchotte t'il a l'oreille.  
« ...(faux ZzzzZZzz)»  
Mais il me mordille l,oreille dans l'espoire de me réveiller,...mais minou fait le sourd, ce qu'y ne plait pas au maître.  
Il me retourne sur le dos, pas le choix, j'ouvre les yeux. À la vue de son regard meurtrier, je prend ma voix la plus douce et je dis d'un ton endormit.  
« Maître Pein, je ne vous avait pas entendu entré...  
L'homme s'est adoucie mais il veux encore son nanane(expression quebecoise)

(2 heures plus tard)

J'ai les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de fermer l'oeil.  
L'idée me vient: On ne l'appel pas Pein(douleur) pour des patates....  
C'est un sadique ce mec.  
J'ai juste envie de fuire.  
Mais cette nuit encore, je me lève et prend une douche en chantonnant cette méliodie innachevée.  
« Il n'y aura pas de fleures, non pas cette fois, il n'y aura pas d'anges.......il n'y aura pas d'ange....»  
À la sortie de ma douche, je vois que Pein dort encore, il n'a pas barré la porte.  
Je prend ma chance et sort,..

En sortant de la pièce, Tobi apparait derière moi en criant:  
- Deidara sempai!  
Je lui colle une main sur sa bouche.  
-Tais toi imécile.  
Je le lâche et part à la course dans le long couloir, malheureusement pour moi, le crétain me suis toujours.  
-deidara sempai, pourquoi vous courez?  
--__--'' Je ne veux même pas lui répondre.  
J'arrive au fond du couloir, la porte de sortie m'apparait.  
Enfin dehors,.. -_-'' Putain il neige.  
Mais même si le froid me térorise, je continue de courir aussi loin que mes jambes me le permettent.

( Quelque heurese de course plus tard)

J'arrive dans le centre de la ville, il est tard et seul quelque rare lampadaires illuminent les rues bordant le canal.  
Au large, il y a plein de belle grosse maison de riche.  
En marchant un peu, je me retrouve sur un petit pont glacé, enneigé, je m'y acroupis, j'y dormirai pour la nuit.  
(quelque minutes plus tard à peine)  
je sens une main qui me secoue gentillement, grincheux, mes yeux s'ouvrent sur un visage aux traits doux et jeune, deux  
grands yeux bruns rosés, une chevelure rouge sainguine.  
- Mais quesque tu fais ici? me demande l'homme.  
Encore endormis et engourdis par le froid, je lui marmonne un « Uhmm».  
Il me sourit et m'aide à me relever.  
-Je m'appel Sasori et toi?

Il lève arque un sourcis.  
- Tu ne veux pas me répondre? Très bien, je peux comprendre.  
Il jète un oeilaux guenilles qui m'habillent et continue sont beau discours de samaritain.  
- Tu n'as pas d'endroit pour dormir?  
(-_-'' wow tu as deviné ça tout seul? Tu es un génie ou un détective?)  
Je répond un simple «hum...»(c'est ma marque de commerce)  
Ce n'a qu'accentué son amusement personnel, son sourire c'est élargie.  
- Je te propose de dormir chez moi alors?  
(Mais quesque tu me veux à la fin? J'ai pas le mot «buffet à volonté» éttanpé dans le frond)  
Mais je n,ai pas le temps de lui répondre que , le dit Sasori, me prend par la main et m'entraîne dans un rue.  
En marchant, il tente de me retirer des informations sur ma personne.  
-Alors,...Tu as de la famille?  
-Non.  
-Un tuteur.  
-Non.  
Puis tout le reste du trajet, il se tut.  
Finalement, on arriva devant une grille, qui ressemblait plus à les barreau d'une cellules.  
Sasori s'approche des ''portes'' et appuit sur l'intercom.  
-Maître Sasori, je vois que vous êtes revenus de votre promenade tardive, mais qui est donc la jeune et jolie demoiselle en votre compagnie?  
Demande l'homme deriere l'intercom (-_-'' je suis pas une femme)  
- Toujours aussi curieux Kabuto?  
-Pardonnez-moi maître Sasori, je vous ouvres immédiatement.  
-Tu me saoul avec ton ''maître''...  
Puis les portes s'ouvrirent sur une cour gigantesque, du bout apparraissait un manoir. Le jeune homme me sourit à ma vue épaté.  
-Bienvenue chez moi...  
Après avoir parcourut des maitre et des maitre de couloir de pierre et de jardin enneigé, illuminé pa des centaines de lumière bleus, on arriva enfin dans la  
''petite maison'' de Sasori.  
-Je te ferai visiter demain, si tu veux,..Pour l'instant, je crois qu'il serait préférable pour nous deux d'aller dormir.  
On monta à l'étage où il me guida à ''ma chambre''.  
Une chambre?  
Est-ce qu'une chambre normale est constituée d'une salle de bain, un salon, une chambre à coucher?  
Et puis l'idée me vitn : Devais-je miriter cette chambre d'une quelqu'onque facon ou partager mon lit avec lui?  
Mais cette idée s'écroula lorsque je vis Sasori sortir la chambre après m'avoir dit bonne nuit et m'avoir sourris.  
Finalement Pein avait eu raison de dire que cette nuit je dormirai dans un lit, mais seul.

Durant trois heures j'ai tenté de dormir, mais rien à faire, comme si mon corps s'éttait habitué au manque de someil.  
Si je vais prendre un bain, peut-être que sa me calmera.  
J'entre la pièce illuminé de chandelle blanche.  
La salle est peinte en blanc , il y a une beignoire d'ivoire blanc, deux robinets de marbres blanc, une douche, et une musique constente d'ambiance.  
J'entre dans la douche et sans m'en rende compte je me mais à chantonner cette aire..  
- Il n'y aura pas de fleures, non pas cette fois, il n'y aura pas d'anges....(faut vraiment que je trouve la fin)  
Ca me frsutre a chaque fois de ne jamais finir cette chanson..  
Mais bon pour l'instant, j'ai juste le gout de dormir...Car demain est un autre jour.

( plusieurs heures plus tard)

Le lendemain matin à la suite d'une nuit sans someil, Sasori me fit visiter sa humble demeur, suivis d'un royal petit déjeuner.  
J'avais jamais goûter à du ju d'orange ''Hummm tasty (savoureux)''  
- Si tu le désire, je te ferai visiter mon attelier? me demanda le jeune homme au bout de la table.  
-Votre atelier (wow félicitation Deidara, tu viens de lui dire ta première phrase, mais la prochaine fois, fais moi plaisir et ajoute un verbe ^^)  
Il me sourit, je lui répond d'un austere hochement de tête.  
Après le petit déjeuner, Sasori me prit par la main et me guida au sous sol ou on se retrouva devant une ville porte de bois qui s'ouvrit en gémissant un grincement horrible.  
Il y fesait noir, mais lorsque les lumieres fuent allumé, je découvris une immensse pièce, du millieu reposait fierement une table.  
Puis accroché à des supports, reposait des containes de marionnettes de tailles humaines.

- Voici mon art..fit-il derière moi.  
Je fus étonné de voir autant de bon homme et bonne femmes de bois.  
Il s'avanca dans mon dos et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Il me manque qu'une pièce à ma collection, il va etre la ce soir, je dois aller le chercher.

Sasori me fesait peur à parler ainsi, quesqu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire?  
Puis son téléphone cellulaire sonna.  
- Oui? Salut, non,...Non...Quesque tu veux dire par là si je le veux encore?  
(il me fit un sourir)  
- Bon ce n'est pas plus grave que ca,...Non je ne payerai pas,...

Je ne prèta pas plus attention à la conversation de mon hôte, trop accablé par l'obeservation des cadavres de bois sculpé et vernient, doptés de cheveux, de yeux et de vêtements. Pris par ma contemplation des oeuvres de sasori, il me toucha l'épaule et me demanda.  
-Finalement mon modèle de collection ne se présentera pas se soir.  
-Quesque tu veux dire,...  
- Tu verra bien assez tot.

(...Bon, pour ne pas être répétitif, je passe quelque jours pour me rendre 1 mois plus tard dans le bureau de Pein)

«Merde, ça fait un mois que Deidara à foutu son camps d'ici et vous, bande d'incapables, vous ne l'avez toujours pas retrouvé  
dans cette petite ville de merde!? Cria Pein à bout de souffle aux quelque hommes qui se trouvaient en face de son bureau.

Les hommes vêtuent du même manteau que Pein bèssèrent la tête en guise de honte.

- KISAME!  
-Oui Pein sama  
- Je te charge de me retrouver cette enfoiré de fil de pute!!!!  
-Bien Pein Sama.  
-Quand à vous, Itachi, Zetsu, Hidan, kakuzu....DEHORS!  
Il ne fallut pas plus que ce mot pour que les membres restent prennent la poudre d'escampette.

(...)  
(De notre côté alors que j'étais au marché afin d'aller acheter du jus d'orange)

« Du jus d'orange,...où est ce que je peux trouver ca hum?»  
Finalement, je le trouva, je paya la caissière et sortis pour me rendre à la maison (plus à la maison de Sasori, mais il m'a demandé de rester chez lui),  
Lorsque j'eu franchis la porte,je tomba nez à nez avec une armoire à glasse qui me fit projeter au sol.  
«Tien tien tien, en voila une surprise, je tombe sur un ange en voulant aller acheter des cigarettes.»  
J'ouvris les yeux et vu que je fesais face à Kisame, le bras droit de Pein,.  
Il m'empoigna le bras de force et me mis sur pied avant de m'entraîner vers sa voiture, ou il me ligota et me lanca dans la valise.  
«Laisse moi partir connard!» Criais-je.  
«Faut t'il que je te baillone aussi, ou tu vas te la fermer tout seul?»...

(...un tour de voiture et un Deidara panniquer plus tard...)

On arriva devant une vielle batisse de brique décorée de plusieurs affiches et de grafitis, on entra à l'intérieur ou nous avons dut parcourir un long (très long, trop long couloir),...  
Lorsque nous fûmes arrivé à la fin, on entra dans le bureau de Pein, celui-ci était déjà assit sur son trône.  
Son habituel sourir sadique avait laissé place à un rictus menaçant.  
Kisame me jetta durement au sol comme si je n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon en lambeaux.  
J'atteris au sol molement, dans un bruis sourd.  
La brute embarqua sur moi, prit mes bras et les bloqua derière mon dos, alors qu'il me plaquait contre le tapis.  
Le ''roi'' Pein souleva son popotion de sur sa chaise et avanca vers moi, Kisame utilisa sa main libre pour diriger mon menton vers Pein, qui s'agenouilla  
devant nous.

« Pourquoi? Ne t'ais-je pas offert un toit, de la nourriture, des vêtements,...Une vie? Et c'est ainsi que tu me remercie salle chien?»  
Il me frappa dans le ventre, brisant quelque côtes au passage.  
Mes dents, sèrrées par la force de poinge de mon assaillant Kisame, ne purrent retenir mes gémissementes de lamantation sortant de ma gorge.  
Puis, de la poche de son manteau, Pein sortit un pistolet en argent ou l'inscription ''You'll feel the Pein.(tu vas ressentir la douleur) en rouge était gravé.Lorsque j'appercus l'arme, mes yeux s'ouvrirent très grands et laissa place à la peur bien définis.. Il poita le cânon sur moi.

«(soupire)Jamais je ne serais capable de tuer un ange.»  
(fiou)  
«Fais le toi,...Kisame.»  
(merde)  
Pein offrit l'arme à l'homme au dessus de ma personne, qui le prit comme un gamin accpete une sucette, il s'empressa de la coller sur ma tempe. Le maître s'engageait vers la porte de sortie, ne dédeignant même pas un regard. Lorsque la porte se referma lourdement dans l'acadré, Kisame me prit par le colle et me plaqua solidement contre une des parroit du mur, il approcha le flingue de mon visage.  
- Ouvre la bouche,...  
(Imbécile, crois tu vraiment que je vais t'obéir,..Je m'appel pas Tobi)  
L'homme énervé, se facha. Il me frappa violament l'estomac, en poussant un cri de douleur, il en profita pour incérer le cânon dans ma bouche.  
Cette torture(aussi bien mentale que physique) melé à la peur, firent naîtrent des larmes dans mes yeux.  
-«(rire) Je n'ai jamais vu un ange pleurer,...»  
(-_-'' as tu déjà vu un ange tout court?)  
Lentement, sentant ma fin approcher, je ferme les yeux et attend mon heure. Je sens qu'il agaguiche la gachette, j'entend un coup de détonnation déchirer mes tympants, pourtant, je ne souffre pas. J'ose ouvrir les yeux, j'appercois Kisame,gisant au sol dans une marre de sang, puis Sasori, une arme à la main, le souffle court et l'expression ''je suis arriver a temps'' dans les yeux. Il approche, me prend dans ses bras, supporte ma faiblesse, et me sort du bureau en courant.  
Mais ''suprise'' Pein est au fond du couloir, Arme à la main.  
«Fais attention Sasori, il est dangereux...» Tentais-je de dire alors que ma détresse était a son paroxysme.  
«Hummm...» Fut la seule réponse que sasori me donna avant de me déposer sur le sol, bien à l'abri de ce qu'y adviendrait.  
De la poche de sa veste, il sortis un pistolet semblable a celui que Pein avait entre les mains.  
Ils se fixaient d'un regard semblable , l'un disait ''tu ne partireras pas d'ici avec lui...'' l'autre ''Tu crois ca?''  
Tous les deux, le savaient, sauf moi, je ne le savait pas encore...Et je ne voulais pas le savoir tout de suite.  
Un combat titanesque se déclancha. Chaque homme tira bon nombre de coup de feu a l'adversaire, Pein fut touché au bras droit malheureusement, Sasori fini par manquer de balle, Pein nous tenait à sa merci, il allat nous tuer d'une minutes a l'autre...Je tenais Sasori très fort dans mes bras, les larmes coulaient sur nos , Pein s'écroula devant nous,...Mort....(Interogation commune) Tobi apparut derière lui, revolver a la main,..  
-Tobi est un bon garcon,...(effectivement, Tobi est un très bon garcon)

A la suite de cette évènement, j'appela la police afin qu'une ambulance viennent nous mener a l'hopital et chercher les deux cadavres...  
Les médecins ne nous gardèrent pas longtemps, après 5 heures, ils nous donnèrent notre congé, ont pouvait partir.  
Sasori appela kabuto pour qu'il vienne nous chercher, il était prèt de 3 heures du matin. En chemin aucun d'entre nous ne parla de ce qui c'était passé il y a quelque heure .On était exténué, faible, sale du sang d'autrui.  
En arrivant dans le manoir, je monta l'escalier qui me guiderait à ma chambre, je devais absolument prendre une douche...  
Sans même fermer la porte derière moi, je fis couler l'eau, entra dans la douche et m'acheva en tomba au fond de la beignoire.  
je laissait couler les perles d'eau sur mon visage, comme si cette pluit chaude était une sorte de purifiant d'esprit,..De corps..  
Puis à nouveau..  
« Il n'y aura pas de fleures, non pas cette fois, il n'y aura pas d'ange...» commencais-je a chuchotter.  
« Il n'y aura que toi...»Continua une voix que je connaissait bien.  
( je ne pouvait le croire, quelqu'un avait enfin continuer ma chanson. Je me retourna et je vis sasori, debout derière le rideau transparant de la douche, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il enjamba la beignoire de sa jambe de droite.  
«Je croiyais que les anges n'existaient pas, mais en revanche toi tu est bien là, tu es ma preuve à moi » continua t'il de marmoner les paroles.  
Puis d'une seconde anjambé, il se entra complètement dans la douche, tout habillé.  
Nous étions face à face, on n'avait rien a dire, juste a ce regarder mutuellement comme si nous étions de l'art l'un pour l'autre.  
Nous le savions...  
Nos yeux respectifs baissèrent vers nos lèvres qui s'appelaient l'une l'autres..  
Elles le savaient.  
Puis dans un élan perdue, de confusion, de recherche de tandresse après autant de haine, nos lèvres se frollèrent pour ne former plus qu'une.  
Maintenent, nous le savions, nous deux...

.  
Cette nuit fut magnifique, jamais je me suis sentis aussi bien de toute mon existance.  
Nous n'avons que dormis (je le jure).  
Pas besoin de faire l'acte pour se sentir tant aimé,  
nous le savions.  
Par la fenêtre, de la pièce qui était devenue ''notre'' chambre, je pouvais apercevoir que la neige qui venait completer  
le magnifique tableau que nous avions peint, c'était notre complice, car elle le savait aussi.

« Mais le plus important dans mon histoire, et c'est bien mes derniers mots, est que ;  
Cette nuit, alors alors le bruits du vents extérieur venait caresser les paroits de notre fenêtre, une marionnette et un ange, enlacé l'un l'autre, s'endormirent  
et ce, pour la première fois...


End file.
